Je t'ai toujours regardé
by MaRiNe21
Summary: Ils s'apprécient et pourtant ils vont se repousser. Pourquoi Bella est elle si indifférente?
1. Chapter 1

_Alors voilà ma deuxième fic, c'est juste un prologue si je peux dire et si ça vous plait dites le moi et je mettrais une suite sinon j'essairais de trouver autre chose._

_Donc donnez moi vos avis pour que j'ecrive autre chose ou non._

_Bonne lecture. On se retrouve sur le petit bouton vert._

_Bisous_

* * *

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais 6 ans et à l'époque, elle m'apparaissait tel un ange déchu. Lorsque mes parents nous avaient avertis mon frère, Emmett, ma sœur, Alice et moi de l'arrivée de la fille de leurs meilleurs amis, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ma vie allait être bouleversée et même si je l'avais su à l'époque, je ne pense pas que j'y aurais changé grand-chose. Elle était censée rester deux semaines avec nous alors que ce n'était pas les vacances scolaires mais mes parents nous avaient juste dit de faire très attention à elle. Je pensais qu'ils parlaient de faire attention à elle physiquement car elle n'avait que 5 ans et que Emmett du haut de ses « presque » 8 ans comme il nous le rappelait si bien, était déjà une grosse brute. J'étais le cadet entre Alice ma petite sœur qui avait un an de moins de que moi et Emmett l'ainé qui en profitait bien avec ses deux ans de plus. Mes parents avaient adoré nous avoir à des âges rapprochés car ils voulaient que leurs enfants s'aiment et s'entraident comme si nos âges changeaient quelque chose. Le pari avait été presque réussi puisqu'on était vraiment lié même si il m'arrivait d'avoir des doutes sur l'amour que je portais à mon abruti de frère, on pouvait quand même dire que je l'appréciais.

Ses deux semaines de « presque » vacances furent les meilleurs de ma vie. Alice avait tout de suite embauché Belle comme Barbie grandeur nature, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de la gêner tant que ça, il fallait avouer que Alice était déjà très persuasive avec ses moues et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Emmett quand à lui s'était trouvé une nouvelle personne à embêter et il s'en était donné à cœur joie. Je me souviens être resté pétrifier devant ses yeux chocolats trop grand pour son petit visage, elle était adorable et je savais que rien ne lui arriverais tant qu'elle serait là. Elle était pâle, sa peau la rendait presque irréel, Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter la dessus et il avait découvert pour sa plus grande joie, qu'elle rougissait. Ses joues passaient du blanc au rose en 5 secondes, ce qui était adorable car c'était un rose qui s'installait sur ses pommettes et qui la rendait encore plus piquante à mes yeux. Je n'étais qu'un gamin mais j'avais compris que je devais prendre soin d'elle et lui permettre d'être heureuse durant ses deux semaines, c'était devenu ma mission secrète.

Après ça, j'avais passé deux semaines collés à elle, je lui avais posé pleins de questions sur Phoenix car j'étais envieux de découvrir où elle pouvait vivre et à quoi ressemblait une grande ville ayant toujours vécu à Forks. Je ne me plaignais pas mais entendre autre chose m'avait fait réver et l'écouter parler et sourire étaient un pure délice. Je n'avais que 6 ans mais elle m'avait envouté, ses deux semaines étaient passés à une vitesse folle et tout le monde était tombé sous son charme en un rien de temps.

Le jour de son départ, Maman et Alice étaient en pleur, Emmett, égale à lui-même avait tout fait pour que Bella parte avec le sourire. Elle nous avait embrassé timidement, toujours avec le rose aux joues et elle était partie. C'était il y 12 ans et aujourd'hui, pour son année de terminale, elle venait vivre ici, dans ma ville et c'était le plus des cadeaux. Je ne l'avais jamais revu mais ses grands yeux bruns continuaient de me hanter de temps en temps, il y avait Alice qui était restée en contact avec elle, elle était invitée à aller à Phoenix pour les vacances depuis 12 ans. Discrètement j'avais vu des photos d'elle dans la chambre d'Alice et j'avais pu remarquer comment ses grands yeux s'accordaient avec son visage maintenant, elle était resplendissante et la voir prochainement revenir dans ma vie me rendait fébrile.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

Alors me revoilà pour celles qui lisent "je suis là". Je me suis un peu enflammée pour ce chapitre alors je le poste plus rapidement que prévu en espérant que ca vous fasse plaisir.

Donc donnez moi votre.

Bisous. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Je vous retrouve à la fin.

Et je remercie mes première reviews qui m'ont rendu heureuse.

Tout d'abord: Helimoen: Ca ma fait plaisir et j'espère te rendre la pareille avec ce chap.

Yuuki: merci pr ton mess. Bonne lecture.

Anna: Merci pour ta review. c'était sympa

* * *

**Pov Bella:**

**Samedi 2 septembre**

**J'étais debout devant ma fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber et les nuages qui continuaient à s'accumuler dans un ciel déjà bien chargé. Après un soupir face à ce temps aussi morose que mon humeur, je me décidais à défaire tous mes cartons. Enfin mes quelques cartons soit un carton contenant mes livres classiques comme « Orgueil et préjugés » ou « Les Hauts du Hurlevent », un autre rempli de souvenir et les deux derniers contenant mes vêtements. Ma vie à Phoenix se résumait à quatre cartons et à mes deux meilleurs amis mais être ici signifie tellement pour moi que j'en aurais pleuré. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais rêvé mieux pour un nouveau départ, j'avais tout pour devenir heureuse et je comptais bien y arriver, surtout avec Rose pour me pousser. Je laissais encore s'échapper un soupire contre mon gré, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais enfin réussi à revenir ici.**

**- Encore entrain de t'auto-flageller? Il va falloir que tu arrêtes tout ça et que tu prennes ta vie en main maintenant. Tu le mérites donc profite. Me disputa Rosalie.**

**J'adressais un vrai sourire à Rose. Elle m'avait toujours soutenue et elle m'avait aidée à m'affirmer quand j'en avais besoin.**

**- Oui, Maman. Tu dois avoir une alarme à tristesse pour arriver toujours au moment où j'aimerais me cacher.**

**- tu sais bien que pour toi, je suis toujours en alerte. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**- Non, c'est bon. Ca va vite être fini. Je viendrais vous aider en bas dans dix minutes. Répliquais-je.**

**- Bien et demain c'est shopping pour la rentrée alors pas la peine de souffler ou grogner, tu n'y échapperas pas.**

**Je levais les yeux au ciel mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, elle savait très bien me faire faire des choses que je ne voulais pas, elle peut-être très sournoise. Jasper et Rosalie étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire ça et pourtant tous les deux à par le sang et le physique n'ont presque rien en commun. Rosalie, l'ainée est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, elle a un fort caractère, autant elle peut se montrer impitoyable quand elle veut autant elle peut être aimante et à l'écoute si on a besoin. Une fois qu'on la connait, on ne peut qu'être proche d'elle et de rigoler et le problème résidait la aussi combien de fois je lui avais demandé de m'oublier car j'allais m'étouffer à force de rire. Depuis que je les connaissais, j'ai l'habitude de les comparer à deux animaux, elle serait une lionne, très protectrice et Jasper serait un guépard. Son caractère le mettait plus en retrait mais il ne baissait jamais sa garde, quand il veut il peut mordre très fort mais pour compenser il est aussi la voix de la sagesse. Il peut calmer Rose lorsqu'elle devient hystérique ou il me fait rire quand il comprend que je ne vais pas bien. Ils sont tous les deux là à leur manière et je sais que je suis la personne la plus chanceuse de les avoir rencontré.**

**Sans me laisser le temps d'être encore plus déprimée, je me dépêchais de descendre mais avec le retour de mon deuxième pied gauche, ce n'était pas facile. Pourtant je pensais avoir complètement perdu mes maladresses, j'avais l'impression que ce retour signifiait « Bienvenue à toi et tes deux pieds ». C'est à cloche pied que je déboulais dans la cuisine et je trouvais Rosalie entrain de pester contre les ustensiles de cuisine. Un truc bien avec elle, c'est que tout objet ou chose, est vivant et fait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Je ne pus retenir mon rire plus longtemps devant sa mine déconfite et encore moins devant sa moue vexée, elle a un don pour les expressions du visage.**

**- Alors lequel de ces objets t'a attaqué en premier?**

**- Ne fais pas trop ta maligne parce que vu le bruit que tu as fait en descendant, je dirais que l'un de tes pieds a dit bonjour à la table. Répliqua-t-elle en me souriant.**

**- C'était pas la table mais la porte. Marmonnais-je en m'en allant et la laissant écroulée sur le plan de travail.**

**Je trouvais Jasper dans le salon, il essayais de remonter les meubles tant bien que mal mais en regardant mieux, je pouvais dire qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.**

**- Tu ne comptes pas m'aider n'est-ce pas?**

**- Non, pas le moins du monde, vu que ma légère capacité à me ramasser est revenue, je vais juste t'encourager psychologiquement. Répliquais-je sournoisement.**

**- Trop aimable. Grogna-t-il. Et puis je me disais aussi que tu allais bien trouver une manière de te faire remarquer au lycée. Ricana-t-il très fière de son petit commentaire sur ma façon de marcher.**

**- La ferme, Jazz parce que même si je ne suis pas douée, moi au moins je ne m'accroche pas désespérément à la jambe des voisins pour avoir du pain.**

**Son sourire s'effaça tout de suite pour laisser place à un regard menaçant.**

**- Tu avais promis de ne plus en parler et puis l'alcool est une bonne excuse par contre je vais devoir être sur que tu ne parles plus de cette histoire.**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles? Dis-je en imitant à la perfection le ton de la petite fille innocente.**

**- Vraiment? Et un sourire carnassier apparut en même temps qu'il se levait.**

**- Relaxe, je rigolais. NON, ne fais pas ça. Menaçais-je en essayant de m'enfuir.**

**Il venait de m'attrapait et il s'était positionné de manière à pouvoir me chatouiller les côtes sans que je puisse me défendre.**

**- Je te jure, je l'emporterais dans ma tombe. Hurlais-je.**

**- Ce n'est pas assez, il faut que je sois sur. Alors répète après moi, « Jasper est mon maître, je lui dois obéissance ».**

**- Mais tu n'es pas un peu maso dans ta tête. Plutôt mourir.**

**- A tes ordres, Princesse. Ria-t-il.**

**Et il se remit à me chatouiller avec plus d'énergie, je n'en pouvais plus, je riais tellement que j'hoquetais sous le manque d'air évident.**

**- Rose, viens m'aider, s'il te plait. Criais-je.**

**- Même pas en rêve. Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que les ustensiles m'attaquent alors débrouilles toi. Siffla-t-elle.**

**Ne voulant pas mourir dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je capitulais devant un Jasper qui entamait la danse de la victoire et oui monsieur à une danse pour chaque occasion. Tout d'abord, une lorsque je m'avoue vaincue, une autre lorsqu'on fait nos soirées tous les trois c'est-à-dire restaurant puis ciné et la dernière danse lorsque Rose ou moi, on s'énerve vraiment. Je savais qu'il était disjoncté mais il peut atteindre des sommets pendant ses petites danses.**

**- Traitresse. Murmurais-je à l'encontre de Rosalie.**

**- Je t'ai entendu. Grogna-t-elle. Et si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à tout le monde que tu es une catastrophe ambulante, tu ferais mieux de venir m'aider.**

**Et voilà, j'étais piégée dans cette maison de fou entre un Jasper sadique et une Rose qui connaissait parfaitement la technique du chantage. C'est en trainant des pieds que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'aimais déjà cette nouvelle vie qui commençais.**

**C'était la fin de notre première journée à Forks et on était épuisé, nous étions tous les trois avachis dans le grand canapé du salon. Rosalie venait de glisser le CD de Vanessa Carlton dans le lecteur sous les protestations de Jasper mais nous étions en supériorités alors il avait vite capitulé. Je commençais à somnoler en écoutant la chanson « Rinse » lorsque Rose se leva d'un bond et partie à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda piteusement Jasper, lui aussi était à la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil.**

**- Je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose. Dit elle mais devant nos mines sceptiques, elle s'expliqua. On doit peut être diner ce soir mais le frigidaire est vide et je n'ai pas la force de ressortir alors si l'un de vous deux veux y aller.**

**Elle venait de s'allonger sur mes jambes alors que moi-même, j'étais à moitié allongée avec la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Je ne répondais même pas, préférant refermer les yeux et ne pas manger ce soir plutôt que de me lever pour sortir sous ce temps pluvieux. Par contre, j'entendis Jasper se levait mais je ne savais pas où il était parti, je n'ai même pas fait attention lorsqu'il est revenu.**

**- Dites que vous m'aimez les filles. Demanda-t-il.**

**- On t'aime. **

**On avait parlé en même temps avec Rose, notre synchronisation s'améliorait de jour en jour.**

**- Oui, merci les siamoises. TINDAM. Cria-t-il en nous mettant son téléphone devant le nez. **

**Rose et moi étions complètement perdues et on s'adressa un regard blasé.**

**- Vous ne mettez pas beaucoup de bonne volonté les filles. Vous savez on a internet maintenant sur les téléphones donc plus la peine d'attendre qu'ils installent notre ligne fixe donc on peut se renseigner pour commander une pizza.**

**- Dans ce coin paumé? Bon courage. Grogna Rose.**

**- Oui, si tu y arrives, je veux bien une margarita, s'il te plait. Murmurais-je.**

**Et sans m'en rendre compte, c'est sur cette bonne parole que je m'endormis.**

**Le bruit de la sonnette de la maison me réveilla, il n'y avait aucun autre bruit et je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvais être. Alors que j'allais me déplacer pour ouvrir la porte, j'entendis les pas de Jasper dans l'escalier et je remarquai par la même occasion que Rosalie s'était endormie sur mes jambes. J'essayais de me dégager sans la réveiller mais elle était bien accrochée alors je dis la chose qui me semblait la plus logique et je remplaçais mes jambes par un coussin en espérant que la supercherie fonctionne. Mes jambes étaient ankylosées, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position mais ça faisait mal. Enfin je réussis à rejoindre Jasper dans la cuisine, il venait de récupérer les pizzas et il paraissait aussi réveillé que moi.**

**- Coucou, Gueule d'ange. Lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

**- Bien dormi? Rose n'est pas trop lourde? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.**

**Il mettait le couvert en même temps et j'avais une petit idée sur le pourquoi il devenait serviable.**

**- Non, je ne l'avais même pas sentie jusqu'à ce que je me lève et je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu mets le couvert comme un grand maintenant? Demandais-je suspicieusement.**

**- Je le mets tout le temps le couvert. S'insurgea-t-il mais devant mon air sceptique, il bafouilla une phrase incompréhensible. Vu que j'ai mis le couvert, c'est à toi de réveiller Rose.**

**Je soupirais face à son manque de courage pour réveiller sa sœur, il était prêt à faire toutes les corvées plutôt que de la réveiller. C'est sur que oser l'approcher alors qu'elle dort et en plus pour lui dire de se lever, ça relevait du parcours du combattant, entre lui parler gentiment puis la secouer jusqu'au moment où on renonce et la elle nous attrape pour nous faire un gros câlin. Jasper n'était jamais à l'aise avec ses câlins contrairement à sa capacité à danser n'importe comment devant un public. Imager Jasper entrain de danser me fit pouffer de rire et bien sur Rose profita de ce moment pour m'attraper et m'embrasser et c'est avec une Rosalie souriante que nous nous installions à table pour diner.**

**Jasper alla se coucher directement après le diner, il voulait avoir des forces pour la journée de demain et je le comprenais car rien que d'y penser, je me mis à couiner. Rose me regarda bizarrement en entendant ma plainte, pas très silencieuse mais elle ne dit rien, elle avait l'habitude. Après ça, nous nous installions toutes les deux dans la canapé sous le plaid pour regarder pour la 100ème**** fois notre film fétiche « Orgueil et préjugés ». C'était le seul film sur lequel on était d'accord et j'étais ravie de le revoir à chaque fois avec elle, c'était notre petit rituel. Il était 23h30 lorsque mon front percuta enfin mon oreiller et je m'endormis tout de suite après avoir ramené ma couverture sur moi.**

**Dimanche 3 septembre**

**Le bruit de la pluie sur ma fenêtre me réveilla, il faisait encore noir dans la chambre et aucun son ne me parvenait du rez-de-chaussée. Je jetais paresseusement un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il était 6h30, je me retournais dans mon lit en poussant un soupir mais je devais avouer que je n'étais plus fatiguée. Je me décidais à descendre en pyjama dans le salon, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible mais bien sur marcher dans le noir pour moi relevais d'un geste périlleux. Dans mon cas, j'étais bien capable de me prendre le tapis puis de tomber dans les escaliers, ou de me prendre une porte et de hurler ou encore de glisser pour me casser une jambe.**

**Je me servis un verre d'eau puis je m'installais dans la canapé en me remettant sous le plaid, il ne faisait pas très chaud et j'imaginais très bien qu'ici à Forks, les températures froides étaient courantes. Je commençais à zapper pour finalement choisir la chaîne « Animaux » qui m'aidais la plupart du temps à m'occuper ou à me changer les idées. Enfin de compte, l'émission me relaxa tellement que c'est l'arrivée de Jasper sur mes jambes qui me réveilla.**

**- Bella? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu m'as surpris. Tu as dormi là? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Mais non idiot, j'arrivais plus à dormir ce matin alors je suis venue là en attendant le lever du jour. Il est quelle heure au fait?**

**Je me mettais en position assise pour lui laisser de la place qui en profitais pour s'installer sous le plaid avec moi.**

**- Il est 8h30 par contre je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par la reproduction des otaries.**

**Je jetais furtivement un coup d'œil à la télévision et en voyant l'énorme mâle, je me mis à rougir, pas que j'étais gênée mais les relations humaines et moi, c'est comme mes pieds et moi, on était pas en très bon terme.**

**- Dis, tu penses que Rosalie voudra partir vers quelle heure? Dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop mais en attendant, je vais aller à la superette du coin pour acheter de quoi manger ensuite on avisera. Tu devrais en profiter pour te préparer comme ça dès que le chef Rose sera debout, on pourra y aller. M'expliqua-t-il.**

**Je l'observais enfin, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était douché et prêt, il avait déjà tout prévu à part peut être le fait que je dorme sur le canapé. Je me levais en trainant des pieds, la perspective de faire du shopping puis d'aller à l'école, ne me réjouissais vraiment pas mais heureusement que Jasper et Alice seraient présents sinon j'aurais pris des cours par correspondance. Je passais devant la chambre de Rose qui était encore silencieuse, je pris mon jean fétiche dans mon armoire avec un tee-shirt gris et mes converses soit un look banal pour une fille banale. Après une douche rapide, j'enfilais mes vêtements, j'étais entrain de lacer mes chaussures lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Prudemment, je descendais les escaliers pour découvrir la cuisine remplie de courses, je n'avais jamais vu un désordre pareil.**

**- Besoin d'aide peut être? Raillais-je.**

**- Je ne t'avais pas entendu et je veux bien. Je pense qu'on aura assez pour cette semaine.**

**- Oui, je pense aussi. Dis-je narquoise devant tous les paquets.**

**Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Nous venions de ranger les derniers sacs lorsque Rosalie déboula devant nous, elle était encore en pyjama et elle ne s'était pas coiffée par contre elle était déjà hystérique. Ca allait être notre fête.**

**- Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé? Pourquoi on est encore ici? Hurla-t-elle. On aurait déjà du être parti depuis une heure, on a plein de truc à faire, comme les courses pour la cuisine, des nouveaux vêtements pour la rentrée. Tu te rends compte Jasper, le nombre de vêtement qu'on doit acheter pour Bella? Parce que je ne supporterais pas de sortir une seconde fois avec elle, habillée comme ça. Cita-t-elle d'un coup faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.**

**- Je suis juste là et je te remercie pour ta critique vestimentaire très constructive alors tu respires et tu prends ton café. Tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant une tasse chaude.**

**- Non, c'est pas bon. Il est tard, on a pas fini de ranger et votre rentrée est demain. Alors ça ne va pas du tout.**

**- Si, calme toi, Rose. Bella a raison. J'ai déjà fait les courses. Il nous reste plus qu'à acheter des vêtements et ce que tu veux d'autre. Il est 10h30, on a tout notre temps. Répliqua-t-il calmement.**

**Jasper avait un don pour calmer sa sœur, il trouvait toujours les mots qu'il f allait alors que moi à chaque foi, je me faisais toute petite pour ne pas aggraver mon cas. Rose se dépêcha de se préparer et nous arrivions à 11h15 à Port Angeles, la ville la plus proche avec un minimum de boutique. J'avais échappé de justesse aux boutiques de Seattle mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps, connaissant Rose dans deux semaines tout serait à refaire et encore plus avec la présence d'Alice.**

**Vers 13h00, Rosalie nous accorda une pause déjeuner après toutes ses folies et là, Jasper n'avait pas le contrôle, lui comme moi, n'en pouvait plus. Il avait eu le droit à une chemise noire et à une chemise bleue pour le soir, des tee-shirts, deux jeans et il nous restait encore à faire le magasin de chaussure. Alors que pour moi, on avait presque pas commencé, pour l'instant, je tenais juste un sac avec deux pulls et trois tee-shirts et Rose s'était laissée tenter par un jean. Je profitais de se moment de calme pour souffler un peu mais avec ma chance, il suffisait qu'une hystérique se calme pour qu'une autre apparaisse. C'est ainsi que je sursautais lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un hurler mon nom.**

**- Bella, ma belle. Je croyais que tu n'arrivais qu'aujourd'hui? Demanda Alice toujours dans mes bras.**

**- Tu m'as manquée, Lili. Normalement, c'est-ce qui était prévu mais les plans ont changé au dernier moment et nous sommes arrivés hier matin. Répondis-je heureuse de retrouver mon autre meilleure amie. Tu te souviens de Rosalie. **_**Elle alla l' embrasser. **_**Et voilà Jasper que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.**

**Elle eu un temps d'hésitation en se retrouvant devant lui mais elle retrouva vite le sourire en lui faisant la bise. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurai dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée mais ses yeux pétillaient tellement et j'allais devoir répondre à beaucoup de ses questions sur mon meilleur ami.**

**- Et tu es venue toute seule? Demandais-je.**

**- Oui, ils m'ont tous abandonné. Les parents sont partis pour le week-end et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font, Emmett, toujours égal à lui-même, il préférait aller un faire un foot avec ses potes et Edward, il est au lit, il se remet de sa soirée agitée de la veille. Donc j'ai préféré m'éclipser et quoi de mieux que de faire du shopping la veille de la rentrée.**

**- Tu vois, j'avais raison, Bella. Ricana Rose.**

**Alice passa le reste de l'après-midi avec nous, ce qui nous accorda du répit à Jasper et à moi car Rose et elle ne faisaient que discuter de mode. Rosalie réussit quand même à me faire acheter deux jeans et pleins de dessous, me disant que maintenant j'étais une femme. Je lui avais demandé ce que j'étais avant mais elle me regarda méchamment alors je la laissa faire en silence.**

**Nous étions arrivés à 18h30 à la maison et je n'en pouvais plus, cette journée m'avait léssivée. Nous dinions en silence et après avoir leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, je m'affalais dans mon lit. Je sentais que la journée de demain allait être sportive et il fallait que je sois prête à toutes éventualités. Je me demandais furtivement à quoi ressemblait Edward maintenant, je poussais un soupir de frustration devant tant d'inconnus. Je préférais fermer les yeux et je m'endormis rapidement.**

**

* * *

**Alors je voulais savoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre? si je dois continuer, ou changer des trucs. et puis si je dois encore m'enflammer ou pas.

Et puis je sais que vous aimez le bouton vert.

Et dites moi qu'elle est votre film préféré.

J'ai un petit faible pour "Anna et le roi".


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais.**

**Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Il y deux POV dans celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Je remercie Morgane pour son message et j'espère que tu seras encore présente pour cette suite.**

**Et pour Didi, Anna et le roi: C'est l'histoire d'une anglaise qui part pour le Siam avec son fils. Elle doit enseigner aux enfants du roi et c'est une histoire magnifique à découvrir. Dsl peut pas en dire plus. :) Et merci pr ton mess.  
**

* * *

**Pov Bella:**

J'avais tellement bien dormi cette nuit, que même dans mon dernier rêve, j'entendis la voix de Rihanna qui chantait et l'entendre alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Edward de mon enfance, me réveilla. Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite en me frottant les yeux, j'avais toujours eu du mal à émerger mais là, c'était encore plus difficile de sortir d'un rêve agréable. Je l'imaginais avec la même tête qu'à cinq ans sauf qu'il était plus grand et plus costaud et lorsque je le regardais, je me laissais envouter par ses yeux comme à l'époque.

Je posais les deux pieds sur le parquet en retenant un cri puis après un passage rapide dans mon armoire, je me jetais sous l'eau chaude de la douche, c'était le meilleur moyen pour bien me réveiller. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner, heureusement que j'étais sous l'eau à ce moment là, sinon j'aurai hurlé.

- Rosalie, ferme cette porte. Sifflais-je entre mes dents sachant très bien qu'elle comprendrait.

- Oh, je vois que Bella la grognon est toujours présente le matin. Finis vite ta douche sinon je laisse Jasper entrer. Ricana-t-elle.

- Très drôle. Dis-lui que j'en ai encore pour cinq minutes et qu'il ne sera pas en retard pour revoir Alice.

Elle sortit encore plus hilare et à entendre les grognements de Jasper lorsque je sortis, elle lui avait tout répété et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Aujourd'hui ça allait être ma fête et Rosalie ne me sauverait pas. On se retrouva tous les trois dans la cuisine pour notre petit déjeuner, Rosalie et Jasper prenaient tous les matins un café avec deux tartines alors que moi, j'étais plutôt pour le bol de céréale. C'était aussi la rentrée de Rose sauf qu'elle commençait son stage dans un garage pas très loin de la maison, depuis qu'elle savait coordonner ses mains et ses pieds, elle restait proche des voitures. Elle voulait ouvrir sa propre entreprise, elle savait déjà comment gérer une entreprise, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à perfectionner son don pour les voitures et ensuite elle pourra réaliser son souhait.

Jasper et moi, on rentrait en terminale et ensuite Jasper voulait étudier l'histoire pour devenir professeur peut être alors que moi je voulais faire une fac de littérature mais je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais faire de plus. J'allais chercher mon sac de cours, j'embrassais Rosalie qui ne tarderait pas non plus et je retrouvais Jasper qui était déjà dans la voiture.

- Alors, frangine, prête à affronter la foule? Demanda Jasper en me jetant un coup d'œil.

C'était comme si il avait remarqué mon anxiété qui était apparu à l'instant dans la voiture, il percevait toujours mes sentiments et soit il s'en servait pour me taquiner ou soit pour me rassurer. En ce moment, il voulait me tranquilliser, ce n'était bon pour personne lorsque je devenais nerveuse et il avait raison, je ne dois pas m'en faire pour si peu.

- Oui, en plus Alice et toi vous serez là pour me soutenir. M'exclamais-je. Par contre ne t'avises pas de me voler ma meilleure amie, je viens juste de la retrouver. Le menaçais-je en essayant d'être sérieuse.

- Très marrant, Bella. Déjà ce matin, tu m'as cherché, je ne pense pas que tu vas finir la journée entière.

- Tu es sur? Parce que tu pourrais avoir besoin de mes services auprès d'Alice. Le taquinais-je.

J'adorais le voir gêner, dans ces cas là, il se mettait à tripoter ses doigts nerveusement ou à les remuer. Il leva les yeux au ciel en faisant une moue blasée mais il ne répondit rien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire car j'avais raison. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire avec les autres, qu'il n'osait rien mais j'espérais que la présence d'Alice et de son exubérance, l'aiderait à prendre confiance en lui.

Je remarquais qu'on était arrivé et que plusieurs élèves attendaient qu'on sorte de la voiture pour mieux nous détailler. J'hésitais encore lorsque j'aperçus Alice en train de trépigner près d'un volvo grise. Elle se serait sans doute jetée sur notre voiture si un jeune homme ne la retenait pas par le bras, il arborait un sourire en coin comme si tout ça l'amusait beaucoup. J'en profitais pour l'observer plus attentivement, il avait des cheveux de couleur bronze, qui avaient l'air complètement indomptables mais tout aussi craquant, des yeux d'un vert éclatant, il avait même une fossette au coin de sa bouche. Il était époustouflant à cette distance et j'eus un coup au cœur lorsque le vert de ses yeux me rappela un souvenir qui ne m'avait jamais quitté.

C'était le souvenir des meilleurs vacances de mon existence, époque qui bouleversa ma vie de bien des façons. Je revenais au moment présent en voyant Jasper qui s'impatientait dehors alors je me décidais à le suivre pour affronter ma rentrée officielle. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée près d'Alice que celle-ci se dégageai rapidement de l'emprise d'Edward pour me sauter dessus. Heureusement que j'étais préparée et que je connaissais un minimum sa force sinon j'aurai basculé en arrière sur le coup.

- Alors Bella, tu te souviens de mon frère? Demanda-t-elle en me laissant enfin respirer.

J'en profitais pour le regarder, lui aussi me fixait et il était encore plus à couper le souffle et je dus faire un effort pour bien respirer dans ces conditions.

- Oui, bien sur. Comment vas-tu?

J'étais crispée, je ne savais pas comment être face à lui, je ne l'avais jamais oublié mais en même temps ma nouvelle vie venait à peine de commencer et je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. J'avais du rester longtemps silencieuse car ils me fixaient tous les trois, attendant surement une réponse de ma part.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieuse, Belle. Décoince-toi. Edward ne va pas te manger, quoi que… Rigola Alice sous le sous entendu.

Edward grogne quelque chose d'inintelligible pour moi mais sa cœur du comprendre car elle lui répondit par un sourire. Jasper ne disait rien, on aurait pu croire de loin qu'il s'ennuyait mais en regardant plus attentivement, on voyait qu'il écoutait tout ce qu'Alice disait.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ressemble à une carpe. Dis-je en donnant un coup de coude pas discret à Jasper.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en me regardant, il allait vraiment se venger et ça allait faire mal. J'étais encore tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je mis cinq minutes à comprendre que quelqu'un essayait d'attirer mon attention en faisant des sons très désagréables. Je me retournais pour faire face à un élève blond, le visage ovale et des yeux aux couleurs indistinctes, il continuait de me regarder de manière gênante, attendant surement que je parle. Voyant que je n'en avais pas l'intention surtout que les autres n'aidaient pas vu qu'ils étaient écroulés de rire devant mon attitude, les traitres.

- Je m'appelle Mike. Dit-il me faisant un sourire qu'il voulait le plus charmeur possible mais qui me donna juste un frisson de dégout. Je vois que tu connais déjà quelques personnes mais pour ne pas les embêter, je voulais te proposer de te faire visiter?

Ma tête ne devait ressembler à rien vu qu'ils étaient repartis dans leur fou rire, je n'avais rien contre lui à part qu'il me dégoûte et que je ne veux pas rester avec lui.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Mitch. Dis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maintenant ils hurlaient de rire alors que Mitch devenait tout rouge, je regardais Alice essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais perdue. Elle souffla alors le nom du garçon et devant ma gaffe, je me mis à rougir mais je continuais néanmoins, je n'allais pas me forcer à le supporter, il était très antipathique.

- Oui, donc Mike, je dois passer du temps avec Alice et je vais en profiter pour qu'elle me fasse visiter mais merci quand même. Répondis-je sans lui laisser le temps de m'interrompre.

- D'accord, je comprends. _Il semblait réfléchir et je n'aimais pas l'étincelle qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux. _Alors tu accepterais peut être un cinéma ou un restaurant avec moi? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Elle en serait ravie, nous ne connaissons pas encore grand monde alors elle sera heureuse de te connaître mieux. Répondis Jasper avec un sourire de contentement.

- C'est vrai? C'est génial. Je passerais te chercher vendredi à 19h dans ce cas. Dit-il sans me laisser le temps de protester et il partit.

Je devais toujours avoir la bouche ouverte mais je m'en fichais, Jasper venait de creuser ma tombe et je savais que je l'avais chercher. Il me tira sur le bras en me disant que c'était un prêté pour un rendu, je lui répondis que je ne lui en voulais pas mais que je cherchais activement une excuse pour vendredi. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter une soirée entière avec ce type et encore moins seule.

Je revenais au moment présent, Alice souriait apparemment ravie de la situation autant que Jasper alors qu'Edward semblait un peu plus tendu qu'à l'arrivée, je le regardais perplexe mais il haussa juste les épaules en réponse.

Nous nous dirigions tous les quatre vers l'entrée pour noter nos emplois du temps qui étaient affichés et avec un peu de chance pour une fois, je serais avec au moins un de mes amis. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, ça aurait pu être pire, j'étais avec Jasper en anglais et français, avec Alice en espagnol et histoire et avec les deux en physique et enfin avec Edward en bio et maths.

Par contre je ne savais si j'étais contente ou non qu'en sport toutes les terminales soient regroupées soit deux terminales mais quand même. Je pourrais peut être me cacher derrière Jasper sans que le prof ne me repère sinon je serais bonne pour blesser gravement quelqu'un. On se dirigea vers notre premier cours avec Alice qui était histoire alors que les garçons allaient en espagnol. Jasper me fit un bisou sur le front en me souhaitant bonne chance alors qu'Edward me fit un clin d'œil avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais déjà.

Le cours d'histoire se déroula rapidement, Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler, j'avais perdu le fil mais je percevais le nom de Jasper de temps en temps. Le reste de la matinée passa tout aussi vite et c'est avec enthousiasme et faim que je me dirigeais vers la cantine. A peine les portes ouvertes, le bruit m'envahit, tout le monde se déchainait, se racontant leur vacances, les nouveaux potins. La plupart des tables étaient occupés mais j'aperçus Alice qui me faisait des grands signes debout sur sa chaise, elle était vraiment unique et la voir faire le pitre comme ça me faisait toujours rire.

Je m'installais à côté d'Edward, Alice étant en train de battre des cils devant mon presque frère et j'entendis alors un énorme rire provenant de derrière moi. Je savais qui c'était et je restais figée, je ne faisais toujours rien lorsque je me sentis décoller de ma chaise alors je commençais à me débattre. J'avais vu que Jasper s'était levé pour me défendre mais Alice l'avait retenu par le bras en lui faisant un sourire et Edward lui ne bougeait pas, regardant juste ma prochaine défaite.

- Emmett, lâche moi tout de suite. Ordonnais-je.

- Même pas en rêve, sucre d'Orge. Je t'ai enfin trouvé alors je ne te lâche plus. Dit-il en me faisant un énorme câlin.

- Laisse moi au moins respirer. Soufflais-je déjà vaincue. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais avoir quelques jours de répit avant d'avoir à t'affronter.

- Personne ne t'a prévenu? Tu as devant toi le nouvel assistant du professeur de sport. Fanfaronna-t-il.

- Je savais bien ma poisse était toujours là. Marmonnais-je.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Tu n'es pas contente de retrouver tonton Emmett? Chouina-t-il.

- Arrête ça. Au fait je te présente Jasper, mon frère et meilleur ami. Déclarais-je.

- Bella, je sais que j'étais pas une flèche en bio mais comment tes parents ont fait pour faire un fils de ton âge alors qu'il est né après? Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Idiot. Je l'ai rencontré sa sœur et lui, il y a cinq ans et depuis on ne se quitte plus, c'est tout. C'est même avec eux que je vis maintenant. Riais-je devant ses différentes expressions.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois préparer mon premier cours. Et puis venez tous les trois diner à la maison un soir, nos parents en seraient ravis.

- Oui, merci Nours. Rigolais-je.

Il m'embrassa en faisant mine de bouder, il n'avais jamais aimé ce surnom que je lui avais donné à cinq ans, c'était une contraction de nounours car je n'arrivais pas à le dire à l'époque. Il embrassa aussi sa sœur et après avoir piqué mon dessert, il s'enfuit de la cafét ce crétin.

L'après-midi assez court se passa aussi bien et c'est heureuse que je rejoignais Jasper à la voiture, je voulais raconter ma journée à Rose. Elle était déjà là en rentrant et semblait elle aussi de bonne humeur, on se raconta chacune notre tour notre journée et elle paraissait pressée de rencontrer Emmett et Edward. Vers 18h, je commençais à préparer le diner, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais contente pour Rose et Jasper, j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouver mes anciens amis et Alice. Je devais avoir l'air niaise à sourire devant la purée mais je m'en fichais, je voulais profiter de ce moment de répit.

- Réveille toi. Je sais que la purée est canon mais quand même. Rigola Jasper très fière de son humeur.

- Heureuse de voir que toi aussi tu trouves canon mais je pensais à notre vie et je suis heureuse c'est tout. J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait Rose et toi. Déclarais-je sérieusement.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises. Tu ne nous dois rien, ce qu'on a fait, on la fait aussi pour nous, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Dis Rose.

Elle semblait aussi émue que moi alors l'homme de la maison nous pris dans ses bras, ce qui était rare sauf en cas de grosse crise mais là on profitais juste du moment.

- Bon les filles, j'aimerais avoir mon tee-shirt propre donc dispersion. Et on dine quand petite Bella?

- Toujours là pour casser l'ambiance. Bougonnais-je. On dine dans 30 minutes lorsque le hachis parmentier aura fini de cuire sinon Rose, tu ne sais pas ce qu'a fait ton frère aujourd'hui. Il m'a casé avec un élève, lui disant que j'irai avec lui au ciné. Dis-je en tirant puérilement la langue à Jasper.

Je pensais que Rose me défendrait, prétextant que je pouvais m'en sortir seule ou un truc comme ça mais elle rigola. Enfin après cinq minutes, elle lui tira l'oreille, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un crétin et qu'il allait faire foirer leur plan avec Alice.

- Quel plan? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Tu dois sortir avec Edward. Déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence pour tout le monde.

Je soupirais et filais dans ma chambre, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir alors que j'avais maintenant trois entremetteurs. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Rose s'imaginait pleins de trucs avec Edward et moi, Jasper en rajoutait une couche en disant que le petit blondinet pervers pouvait faire un bon mari. Je fis semblant de vomir et après ça, on parla d'autre chose et la soirée passa rapidement. J'étais dans mon lit et je venais de me souvenir que demain était mon premier cours de sport et je ne pourrais pas me cacher vu que c'était Emmett qui faisait le cours. J'allais devoir trouver quelque chose pour l'amadouer et c'est sur cette pensée salvatrice que je m'endormis.

* * *

**POV Alice:**

Depuis deux mois, j'étais surexcitée, Bella m'avait appris qu'elle venait s'installer à Forks avec Rosalie et son frère et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Je m'entendais très bien Rose, on avait une passion pour la mode et même si je ne connaissais pas son frère, je savais que j'allais l'adorer et que cette dernière année au lycée allait être la meilleure.

Il n'y avait pas que moi qui tournais en rond depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, Emmett s'échauffée pour Bella, il voulait être au meilleure de sa forme et faisait donc le plein de mauvaises blagues. Et Edward, égal à lui-même, je n'arrivais jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent à part lorsqu'il joue du piano, là il devient quelqu'un d'autre, un homme qui peut toucher tout le monde par ses sentiments. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il m'avait fait pleurer à cause de ses mélodies et j'étais heureuse de voir que l'arrivée de Bella allait égayer notre année.

J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque de dos, je reconnus les cheveux bruns et les habits pas coordonnés de ma meilleure amie, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de crier. C'était tellement dingue de la retrouver alors je voulais en profiter au maximum et je dois avouer que Jasper, le frère de Rosalie est tout à fait craquant. Je m'étais éloignée de la maison pour que le temps passe plus vite et c'était le destin si je les avais rencontré là.

Bella avait encore changé, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, ses yeux chocolats avaient trouvé leur harmonie sur son beau visage et ça la rendait encore plus belle. Elle semblait fragile mais dès qu'elle nous regardait, elle nous enveloppait de sa force et on était obligé de se reposer sur elle. Rosalie, toujours magnifique, d'un blond éclatant et avec un sourire à couper le souffle de n'importe quel homme, peut être qu'Emmett tentera sa chance. Je ris à cette pensée. Jasper, lui avait des cheveux bouclés, il était grand et élancé, même si il avait l'air fin, on pouvait deviner sa musculature, je soufflais un peu pour me calmer.

Je rentrais à la maison, Emmett jouait à la console alors qu'Edward le regardait depuis le canapé, je m'installais à coté de lui et il vint intuitivement m'enlacer. J'observais distraitement Emmett en train de jouer pendant cinq minutes puis je me décidais à dévoiler qui j'avais rencontré.

- Vous voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, les gars?

- Tu t'es enfin décidée à nous le dire? Soupira Edward. Ca fait cinq minutes que tu soupires de bien être alors que tu ne le fais jamais quand tu es dans mes bras donc j'en déduis que quelque chose t'a rendu euphorique, sœurette. Déclara-t-il fière de son raisonnement.

- Pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un et tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu avais compris Sherlock? Sifflais-je pour avoir toute leur attention.

- Si tu ne craches pas la morceau rapidement, je viens te chatouiller. Menaça Emmett en se rapprochant.

Edward quant à lui s'était tendu, il avait donc compris de qui je parlais, comme il avait compris que quelque chose, c'était passé.

- D'accord, tu n'es pas très drôle, Emmett. Je peux même pas savourer mon moment d'euphorie. Marmonnais-je rapidement. Et j'ai rencontré Bella avec ses deux amis à Port Angeles. Bella a changé mais vous verrez ça demain, Rosalie, elle, est magnifique, je suis sur que tu serais intéressé Emmett et Jasper, à l'air très sympa. Déclarais-je en essayant de pas soupirer.

Ca n'avait pas du super marcher car Edward me regarda perplexe mais je lui faisais signe de laisser tomber, pour l'instant, j'allais m'occuper de ma meilleure amie. Après ça, Emmett ne tint plus en place et exprima sa joie très fort jusqu'à ce que maman lui ordonne d'aller se coucher. Demain allait être la première journée de notre meilleure année et de bien d'autres encore et j'étais pressée d'y être même Edward semblait fébrile alors que d'habitude il cherchait à cacher ses émotions. J'allais devoir décoincer mon grand frère et j'étais sur que la présence de Bella aiderait et je m'endormis le sourire au lèvre.

* * *

**Alors voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. **

**Laissez moi vos impressions sinon je voulais savoir si pour le prochain chapitre vous vouliez un POV Edward sur la journée de la rentrée ou si autre chose vous plairez??**

**Je l'ai pas encore commencé donc laissez moi vos avis.**

**Sinon je vais commencer à réviser, il serait temps, donc je mettrais peut être un peu plus de temps pr poster pr chacune des fics.**

**A la prochaine tout le monde**

**Bisous  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je pense que ca se sera mon seul chap des vacs. Jspr qu'il vous plaira**

**J'ai mis un petit pov d'edward car je ne savais pas si vous en vouliez un ou non**

**ensuite c'est en pov Bella**

**J'attends vos impressions**

**Bye**

* * *

Pov Edward:

Aujourd'hui j'allais revoir Bella et j'étais impatient voire même un peu crispé et j'espérais que ça allait s'atténuer sinon j'aurais l'air d'un gros crétin. Malgré la lenteur de ma sœur adoré, nous étions arrivés avant elle, ce qui me permis de souffler un peu pour savoir ce que je devrais. Depuis combien je n'avais pas été aussi inquiet, elle était la seule à me faire cet effet et rien que d'y penser, je devenais encore plus paniqué. Alice me jetais des coups d'œil fréquents mais elle n'osait pas se moquer ouvertement de moi vu qu'elle aussi était impatiente de revoir sa meilleure amie.

Ils venaient de se garer et je voyais Jasper sortir alors que Bella n'ouvrait pas la portière, je me demandais si il y avait et j'allais me diriger vers elle lorsqu'enfin elle se décida à sortir. Elle était magnifique, déjà petit j'avais remarqué à quel point elle était spéciale mais là je restais sans voix, ses cheveux encadrés son visage à la perfection et ses grands yeux noisettes me faisaient craquer. Je perçus vaguement Alice qui fonçait vers elle, je reteins un sourire devant la position qu'elle avait adopté pour ne pas tomber. Alice enchaina avec les présentations et ce n'est pas tant la question qui me perturba mais plutôt sa voix, elle semblait fragile pourtant on pouvait voir à son regard qu'elle était déterminée.

Alice égale à elle-même, me mit mal à l'aise au bout de cinq secondes.

- Alice tu arrêtes tout de suite les allusions sinon je leur dis tout ce que tu chantais hier soir dans ta douche à propos de Jasper. Lui soufflais-je le plus doucement possible pour que personne n'entende.

Elle sembla comprendre le message car elle me fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers nos deux amis qui étaient en train de se chamailler. J'observais encore Bella lorsque j'aperçus Mike qui se dirigeait vers nous ou plutôt vers elle. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer au début tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction que je voyais l'assurance de Mike s'affaisser. On commençait tous les trois à rire car il attendait qu'elle lui réponde mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention à mon avis, elle pouvait être têtu surtout avec des gens antipathiques comme lui. Il réussit quand à l'inviter à sortir et sans l'intervention de Jasper j'aurais pu être plus tranquille et celui-ci avait décidé de se venger et mon humeur bizarrement en pris un coup.

Bella remarqua mon changement mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer dés son arrivée que je voulais juste qu'elle reste avec moi et ma famille. Ca allait lui faire peur et je ne voulais plus qu'elle me fuit. Je n'avais presque pas de cours en commun avec elle mais le cours de biologie se déroulait par deux heures donc je pourrais passer plus de temps avec elle, et j'allais en profiter. La journée se passe tranquillement a part la présence d'Emmett au déjeuner qui ne passe pas inaperçu, lui aussi était surexcité d'avoir Bella avec nous et c'est de meilleur humeur que nous dirigions tous vers nos cours de l'après midi.

En rentrant à la maison ce soir là, je m'installai directement devant mon piano, j'avais commencé à jouer il y a 12 ans maintenant et je ne pouvais toujours pas m'arrêter. J'entendais Alice qui parlait avec mes parents mais je m'en fichais je voulais rester là avec ma musique en espérant que demain serait une aussi bonne journée.

Pov Bella:

Je me réveillais en sursaut, par habitude j'avais appris à serrer les poings et à hurler dans l'oreiller pour ne réveiller personne par contre j'étais en sueur et j'avais la gorge sèche. Depuis deux jours, aucuns cauchemars n'étaient venus me hanter mais j'avais arrêter d'espérer pour qu'ils s'estompent. Je faisais des cauchemars plus ou moins violents depuis 10 ans et je m'y étais fait, je ne cherchais plus à les éviter ni à les partager, c'était devenu ma vie. En me décrispant, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il était 5h30 et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir et que ma journée serait horrible, il ne fallait pas que Rose et Jasper devinent alors j'allais devoir faire très attention à mon humeur.

Je descendais le plus précautieusement les escaliers pour finalement m'installer dans la cuisine devant un grand verre de jus d'orange et mon bol de céréale. J'observais les rues par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit mais le ciel était dégagé alors tout semblait plus lumineux comme si on avait changé de ville depuis le temps de la veille. J'allais m'installer dans le jardin sur les chaises en bois et je me laissais emporter par le lever du soleil, il se propageait à travers les arbres et ses rayons venaient frapper mon visage. Un tel moment unique et parfait, si il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses conneries dans ma vie peut être que j'en aurais pleuré.

J'entendais des pas à l'étage, je me précipitais dans la cuisine en attendant que quelqu'un descende et c'est Jasper qui apparut à la porte. Il me regarda sceptique mais je lui fis mon meilleur sourire en lui présentant une bonne tasse de café, je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas. Il s'installa en face de moi et tranquillement nous finissions notre petit déjeuner, le matin nous n'étions pas bavard tous les deux et ca ne me dérangeait pas. La seule à être surexcitée dans la famille dès le matin était Rose et je n'étais pas pressée de l'entendre arriver, pourtant ce matin elle m'enlaça par surprise alors que je l'entendais toujours descendre. Je montais me laver et m'habiller en vitesse car j'avais réussi à prendre du retard à force d'être dans les vapes, j'avais heureusement préparé mon sac de sport hier soir. Jasper me rappela de le prendre en partant, un acte manqué est si vite arrivé surtout pour le sport, je m'installais enfin à coté de lui dans la voiture et c'était pour une journée de torture.

Je descendais fébrilement de la voiture, je ne me sentais pas très bien, et c'est doucement mais avec le sourire que j'allais retrouver Alice et Edward. Je ne lui avais pas parlé hier et je m'en voulais, c'est vrai que j'étais renfermée avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas mais c'était Edward tout de même, le frère de ma meilleure amie. Enfin si il était que ça. Il m'avais paru aussi crispé que moi hier et je n'avais pas osé l'aborder, je ne voulais pas l'embêter mais aujourd'hui je devrais faire un effort car je ne pourrais l'ignorer.

J'allais les saluer lorsque mon pied gauche buta sur le sol plat et que je me sentis partir vers l'avant, je savais déjà que j'allais tomber alors j'attendais juste que le choc arrive mais rien ne se passe. Alors j'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour me rendre compte que deux bras puissants qui n'étaient pas ceux de Jasper, ils étaient très facilement différenciable. Ceux de Jasper étaient plus fin sans pour autant être, pour moi c'était plus comme si tout la force était concentré, tout le monde pensait à tort qu'il était faible mais il pouvait se battre sans difficulté et les coups qu'il rendait devenait très puissant. Par contre, les bras qui m'avaient rattrapé, étaient plus épais, ca donnait l'impression d'une musculature plus forte sans pour autant être outrancière. Je relevais les yeux, je savais qu'Edward m'avait rattrapé et j'en étais heureusement mais en voyant son sourire en coin, je me mis à rougir. Il avait senti que j'en profitais, que je m'accrochais plus que nécessaire à lui et c'est juste un peu honteuse de mon attitude que je le remerciais.

- Aucun problème. Je te rattrape quand tu veux. Dit-il en rigolant.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu si chevaleresque? Lui demanda Alice soupçonneuse.

- Depuis qu'une jeune fille magnifique habite la ville. Répondit-il en me fixant.

Je mis à rougir de plus belle et c'est sous les rires de mes amis que je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours. Alice me rattrapa dans le couloir et elle s'accrocha à mon bras, elle continuait de sourire et elle me jetait des coups d'œil fréquent, je savais qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose.

- Alice crache le morceau sinon tu vas t'étouffer à force de le retenir. Soufflais-je dans un soupir.

- Tu sais que tu es mon amie? _J'hochais la tête sachant qu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de ma part. _Alors je me disais que peut être samedi soir, Jasper, Rosalie et toi, vous pourriez diner à la maison et dormir comme ça le dimanche on pourra retourner faire du shopping.

Je retenais difficilement un gémissement, l'idée de la soirée me plaisait beaucoup et j'avais hâte de passer du temps avec eux mais on avait fait du shopping il y a deux jours et je ne m'en étais pas encore remise.

- Je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition. Lui répondis-je en m'arrêtant en plein couloir.

Jasper et Edward nous fixaient mais ne semblaient pas plus surpris que ça de notre attitude par contre Alice me fixait avec espoir attendant avec impatience cette condition.

- Tu annules ma soirée avec Mitch/ Mike peut importe son nom de vendredi soir.

- Bella, tu n'as pas le droit, tu lui as promis et une promesse doit être tenue. Me rappela Jasper.

- Toi, ça va. Ne viens pas me faire un cours sur ce qu'il faut que je fasse ou non car c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation, tu imagines si je te faisais le même coup. Je vais te choisir la pire fille de l'école et on verra comment tu feras pour la supporter une soirée sans qu'elle vienne de tripoter. Dis-je avec dégoût.

- Bon d'accord, je trouverais autre chose pour me venger alors. Et la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Bougonna-t-il dans son coin.

- Oui, Jasper ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit rapidement Alice. Donc c'est d'accord je m'occupe d'annuler tandis que toi, tu en parles à Rose.

On se dirigeait tous les quatre vers nos salles respectives, ma première heure était avec Alice et après j'avais deux heures de biologie avec Edward, peut être qu'on pourra se parler tranquillement. Après une heure en compagnie d'Alice, j'entrais dans la salle de biologie pour apercevoir Edward à une paillasse, il avait une place vide à côté de lui et lorsqu'il m'aperçu il m'invita à le rejoindre. Avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas, une chose blonde me percuta sans s'excuser et partie s'installer à côté d'Edward, elle commença à lui faire la conversation mais celui-ci continuait de me regarder. Alors que j'allais m'assoir à une paillasse vide, je le vis se lever et rassembler ses affaires, il arriva près de moi et en me prenant la bras, on alla s'installer tous les deux à la table.

- Désolé pour ça, tu viens de rencontrer Lauren. Me dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de te faute et puis je crois que je viens de rencontrer la future madame Hales. Dis-je en rigolant.

Edward esquissa un sourire mais il continuait de me regarder cherchant à trouver la vérité dans mes yeux, je me détournais rapidement par peur qu'il comprenne l'ampleur du désastre dans ma vie. Je voyais bien que Lauren me fixait méchamment mais je m'en fichais, j'étais bien assise là, Edward me permettait d'être plus relaxé comme si je m'appuyais sur stop et c'était une sensation agréable et rare.

- Sinon à part Mike et elle, il y a d'autres personne que je devrais connaître. Demandais en essayant de paraître sur de moi.

- Tu viens de rencontrer les deux meilleurs mais il y a aussi Jessica, ça fait un formidable trio dont il ne faut pas s'approcher. Me dit il sérieusement.

- J'ai cru comprendre ça. Alors dis moi, il s'est passé quoi depuis 12 ans dans ta vie? Demandais-je désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Alors Papa travaille toujours à l'hôpital mais il fait moins d'heures, ce qui enchante Maman car comme ça ils peuvent partir en week-end tous les deux. Maman travaille à temps partiel dans une boutique de décoration, elle adore ça et elle rénove beaucoup de chose dans le garage pour son plus grand plaisir. Emmett lui, toujours fan de foot et de jeu mais il s'est assagi par rapport à son adolescence, on s'entend mieux tous les deux. Alice, hyperactive et chiante au possible à ses heures perdues, j'ai essayé de l'échanger après ton départ car elle était pire qu'une pile électrique, les parents ont refusé. Et moi je fais du piano depuis quelques années maintenant, je passe beaucoup de temps à jouer et j'aimerais devenir architecte plus tard. Voilà. Finit-il en souriant.

- Dis, tu penses que tu pourrais…

- Monsieur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan, si mon cours vous dérange vous pouvez me le dire, et j'essaierais de le rendre plus attrayant pour la prochaine fois. Demanda le professeur de biologie avec ironie.

- Désolé, Madame.

Nous avions répondu ensemble et après un dernier sourire, nous nous plongions dans deux heures intenses de cours sur les calottes glacières. Je mis du temps à me concentrer car je repensais à l'intervention du professeur si elle ne nous avait pas rappelé à l'ordre j'aurais pu continuer à parler avec lui pendant toute l'heure. Sans m'en même m'en rendre compte, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, ni perçu le changement d'ambiance dans la classe, et tout ça parce que j'étais concentrée sur les yeux d'Edward et sur ce qu'il me racontait.

Après le cours, on dirigea vers la cantine où Alice et Jasper semblaient en grande discussion, Alice agitait ses bras dans tous les sens et paraissait envahi par un démon et Jasper lui buvait carrément ses paroles et il hochait la tête de temps en temps. Au moins il avait compris le concept, lorsque que Alice se lance dans un monologue animé, toujours hocher la tête et faire des petits bruits pour signaler notre accord ou pour montrer qu'on écoutait. Je donnais un coup de coude à Edward pour qu'il les regarde, je remarquai qu'il me fixait mais il les observa rapidement et c'est en secouant la tête qu'on alla chercher nos plateaux.

On s'installa à côté d'eux, Alice ne semblait pas nous avoir remarqué et je compris que le démon de la mode avait pris possession de sa bouche et que rien à part un coup sur la tête ne pourrait la faire taire.

- Bella, tu es enfin là. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là plus tôt? Me demanda-t-elle rapidement et avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre elle enchaina. Car tu vois pour mon école de stylisme, je dois envoyer des ébauches de dessins mais aussi des photos de mes modèles et tu sais quoi? Je vous ai choisis avec Rose pour être mes mannequins. C'est pas géniale? Enchaina-t-elle en trois secondes.

- Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée, Alice. Tu connais mon talent pour reste droite sans tomber? Donc si en plus je dois porter tes créations avec des talons, ca va être ma mort assurée. Soit parce que ma chute m'aura tué soit j'aurais fait un accros à ta robe en tombant mais je ne serais pas morte sur le coup donc tu m'achèverais. Répondis-je sérieusement.

- C'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas comme ça?

C'était autant une affirmation qu'une question, même elle était hésitante sur son caractère mais je savais qu'elle deviendrait un tyran une fois entrée dans son antre. Elle me regarda suppliante en murmurant mon prénom comme si ça allait me faire craquer mais être que je peux avoir quelque chose en échange.

- Bien mais toujours à une condition les garçons doivent subir la même torture. Ils doivent rester avec nous, on peut même faire ça samedi après midi, si ça t'arrange? Dis-je en souriant sournoisement.

Edward et Jasper étaient en train de me fusiller du regard mais je m'en fichais je ne pourrais pas supporter ça seule et ce n'était pas Rose qui allait m'aider.

- Bien sur qu'ils seront là et samedi serait parfait.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'avoir notre mot à dire? Osa courageusement Edward mais vu le regard meurtrier qu'Alice lui lança, il préféra changer de sujet. Tu vas me le payer, Bella. Tu vas souffrir, je te le garantis. Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Je suis impatiente.

J'avais murmuré cette phrase pour que personne n'entende et c'est avec satisfaction que je le vis déglutir et cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Lui aussi devait se demander si j'avais bien dit ça, ca ne me ressemblait pas.

- Bella. M'appela Alice alors que je fixais mon assiette. Avant votre arrivé, je suis allée voir Mike pour lui expliquer que tu ne pouvais plus vendredi mais je ne pense pas que ça va le décourager pour te re proposer une sortie alors prépare toi.

J'étais ravie de ne plus avoir ce Mike sur le dos pour l'instant mais je continuait d'avoir des crampes d'estomac. Mon cauchemar continuait d'occuper un coin de mon esprit et je ne pouvais être complètement à l'aise, je n'avais presque pas touché à mon assiette et le cours de sport n'allait pas faciliter mon état d'esprit.

Nous étions tous les trois dans la salle de sport plus motivés que jamais pour trois heures de sport ou pour passer trois heures à supporter Emmett. D'ailleurs il arrivait fier comme un paon et il m'adressa même un clin d'œil qui autorisa tous les élèves à m'observer. Je crois que mon visage n'avait jamais pris cette couleur et je n'étais pas sur qu'il puisse redevenir normal, je me tournais pour me cacher derrière Edward. Il n'était même pas d'une grande aide, Jasper et lui rigolaient, ils ne réussissaient pas à se calmer et c'était en train de me mettre à cran. Jasper du comprendre mon changement d'humeur car il se repris rapidement et Edward essaya tant bien que mal de faire pareil.

Le sport du jour était le volley ball, on devait se mettre par deux pour commencer afin de faire des équipes de niveaux équivalents. Au départ, on faisait des passes avec Alice, où en tout cas j'essayais car soit je loupais la balle soit je l'envoyais là où Alice n'était pas. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me fixer narquois et je devais me calmer car je n'allais pas supporter sa prochaine blague, je le savais.

- Bella tu te mets avec Lauren et Alice avec Angela, et on se dépêche. Ordonna-t-il en détournant pour observer les autres.

Alice me chuchota bon courage alors que Lauren arrivait en trainant des pieds, c'était bien ma veine d'être aussi nul que cette chose. Elle me souriait méchamment et m'envoya le ballon à pleine puissance, elle voulait jouer et vu mon humeur, on allait être deux à jouer. Je récupérait le ballon, je voyais vaguement que Jasper et Edward nous jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets mais je ne voulais pas m'en inquiéter maintenant. Je lançais le ballon et pour une fois, je réussis à viser un minimum, le ballon atterrit sur sa jambe, le bruit n'avait rien de sympa à entendre. Elle hurla que je l'avais fait exprès, Emmett me regarda cherchant à comprendre quelque chose mais il hausse juste les épaules et retourna voir les autres.

- Tu l'as fait exprès et en plus tu couches avec le prof de sport pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point tu es pitoyable. Hurla-t-elle ce qui fit arrêter tout le monde.

- Moi au moins, je ne m'accroche pas aux autres parce que je n'ai pas d'ami. Et puis vu la façon dont tu agis avec les mecs, je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes soirées dans des bagnoles miteuses parce que je ne suis pas invitée chez ses même mecs.

Je devenais hargneuse, mais je me sentais aussi nauséeuse et c'était mauvais signe si je voulais sortir de cette salle de sport. L'odeur était en train de me retourner l'estomac, la sueur, l'étouffement, je me sentais oppresser mais Lauren ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire alors je ne pouvais pas m'en aller.

- C'est bizarre d'entendre ça de la part d'une fille qui n'a même de parents. D'ailleurs on se demandait où pouvaient bien se cacher les parents d'une fille aussi paumée que toi? Me demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Elle venait de dépasser la limite, je serrais le poing en m'approchant d'elle. Je devais vraiment paraître furieuse car elle se recula légèrement et son regard faisait des aller-retour entre les autres et moi, elle cherchait de l'aide et je pensais pouvoir l'atteindre avant que quelqu'un ne m'arrête mais je sentis deux bras m'enserrais le buste pour me stopper.

- Edward, tu devrais me laisser finir ça car si je ne le fais pas maintenant ça sera demain et ça lui fera encore plus de mal. Sifflais-je en fixant Lauren qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te fasses renvoyer alors tu viens avec moi, on va aller prendre l'air tous les deux. Me chuchota-t-il en faisant des cercles apaisants dans mon dos.

Je ne sais pas si c'était sa main dans mon dos ou le fait qu'il me laissait le choix entre aller dehors avec lui ou défoncer le crâne de Lauren qui me calma mais je me sentis lasse tout à coup. Comme si le contre coup de ma nuit me revenait en pleine figure, je soupirais un grand puis je me retournais alors que j'allais faire un pas vers la sortie, lorsque des points noirs apparurent et le poids de mes jambes s'allégea. La dernière chose qui arriva jusqu'à ma conscience fut la douleur dans mon estomac avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

**Voilà c'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant la rentrée.**

**Sinon les reviews peuvent aussi m'aider pendant les vacances. c'est bien connu:)**

**Jspr avoir de vos nouvelles bientot**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou alors me revoilà plus tot que prévu**

**ms comme j'ai réussi à écrire ce chap la semaine dernière autant le poster tout de suite.**

**Sinon je n'ai pas encore avancé pr "je suis là".**

**Bye  
**

* * *

Pov Bella:

_J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, la lumière était trop forte pour ma tête et je ne pouvais retenir une grimace. Je me concentrais pour me repérer mais la seule chose qui me parvenait, était le bruit, il y avait trop de bruit pour que je sois à l'infirmerie ou encore mieux à la maison avec Rose et Jasper. Je tentais encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux et le choc me figea sur place, je reconnaissais l'endroit devant lequel je me tenais, je n'étais plus à Forks et ça me faisait peur. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis 12 ans, depuis que ma vie était devenue un cauchemar pour ma famille et moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici, toute seule, jamais mes amis ne m'auraient laissé partir sans eux et je ne pensais même pas être dans la capacité de revenir ici._

_Je m'avançais doucement, des gens et surtout des enfants hurlaient et tiraient leurs parents par la main en leur disant de se dépêcher sinon ils allaient tout rater. Je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée de la fête foraine, et je fixais étrangement l'endroit, elle était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, une pancarte un peu jaunie avec un énorme clown peint en vert et rouge enfin c'est comme ça que je m'en souvenais. Je me demandais pourquoi rien n'avait changé depuis le temps? J'allais entrer lorsqu'un fait m'interpella, je venais de passer devant l'image du clown et comme chaque année, il y avait écrit les dates de représentations des spectacles, avec mon frère, je les avais tous vus. Pourtant, aujourd'hui la pancarte affichait._

_Bienvenue!_

_La première représentation de Pogo le clown sera:_

_Le Samedi 15 septembre 1997 à 15h_

_Et les deux prochaines représentions seront:_

_Le dimanche 16 septembre 1997 à 11h_

_Et le dimanche 16 septembre 1997 à 15h_

_Bon spectacle!_

_C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas me retrouver devant la fête foraine de mon enfance et surtout pas devant l'affiche du pire jour de ma vie. Je commençais à suffoquer, je devais me calmer, je ne devais pas me laisser emporter dans mes souvenirs. J'avais besoin de Jasper et Rose mais je ne voyais personne autour de moi à part des familles heureuses. Un couple avec leurs deux enfants passa près de moi et sans même les voir, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ma respiration mais c'était peine perdu lorsque j'entendis la petite fille parler._

_- Ames? Demanda la petite voix fluette. On va aller voir le clown tous les deux cette année?_

_- Bien sût, mon ange. C'est notre rituel et quel genre de grand frère, je ferais si je ne voulais même pas accompagner ma petite sœur autoritaire voir le clown. Rigola-t-il alors que la petite faisait semblant de bouder._

_Je ne pus entendre le reste de leur conversation car ils étaient partis mais j'avais reconnu ses voix, j'avais reconnu cette conversation, je l'avais vécu et c'était mot pour mot ce qui avait été dit 12 ans auparavant. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes pleurs, j'assistais impuissante à cette journée et personne ne pouvais m'aider à m'en sortir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à hurler en me recroquevillant sur le sol, c'était à peine si j'entendis mon prénom, je ne voulais plus voir. Pourtant l'appel se fit plus pressant, et je me sentis secouer alors je ferma les yeux pour me réveiller et lorsque les voix devinrent plus distinctes, je les rouvris._

J'étais accrochée au cou de Rosalie et avec la couleur de mes jointures, je pouvais affirmer que je lui faisais aussi mal qu'à moi mais je ne pouvais pas desserrer mon emprise. Je tremblais et j'entendais mes sanglots à moitiés étouffés dans son cou, je pouvais percevoir d'autres reniflements que les miens cependant je ne voulais pas sortir ma tête de ses bras. Le battement irrégulier de son cœur me berça et c'est tout doucement que mes pleurs diminuèrent et que je parvins à me calmer.

Après une dernière respiration dans cette bulle calme, je relevais la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Rose qui avait les yeux rougis, elle me garda dans ses bras alors que je regardais qui d'autres étaient présents dans la pièce. Alice était dans les bras d'Edward, elle aussi avait beaucoup pleuré mais elle me souriait, Edward lui avait l'air déchiré, ses yeux et ses poings montraient leur souffrance et je ne pouvais rien faire. Quant à Jasper, il était raide au bout de mon lit, il était blanc et des tics nerveux me montraient qu'il était bouleversé, j'entendais aussi du bruit venant de la cuisine. Je me retournais vers Rose qui me fixais, je m'en voulais de les avoir fait paniquer et pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient heureux de s'occuper de moi.

- Je suis désolée. Murmurais-je. _Je stoppais Rosalie qui allait me couper._ Laisse moi finir Rose, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça en vous parlant aujourd'hui. Pourtant je vous ai fait croire que tout allait bien et je m'en veux mais je peux vous promettre de faire un effort à l'avenir. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle pouvait être très intimidante quand elle voulait et j'avais peur de sa réponse parce si ils m'en voulaient ou si je les avais déçu, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Bella, arrête tout de suite et regarde moi. Gronda-t-elle. Je ne sais qu'elle est le problème dans ta petite tête mais il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'on est là et on ne va aller nulle part sans toi. Ce qui nous ennuis, c'est que tu souffres et que nous n'arrivons pas à t'aider. Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

- Elle a raison, nous ne pouvons pas te forcer à nous parler mais tu dois savoir que si un jour, tu ressens la même chose, viens juste nous voir, tu n'auras pas besoin de nous raconter, on restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Dit Jasper.

Il s'était rapproché de moi sans pour autant me toucher alors je fis ce qui me sembla le plus juste dans cette situation, je me jetais dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer dans ses bras, il me disait qu'ils étaient là et je savais que c'était vrai. Ils étaient tous là, sans me demander des comptes, juste là en étant inquiet pour moi, mes meilleurs amis mais aussi mes amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis 12 ans car je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité du personnage qui était dans ma cuisine.

- Oh, le mérou est réveillé à ce que je vois. Dis tu as fait ça exprès pour mon premier cours ou juste parce que tu n'aimes pas le sport? Demanda Emmett l'air vraiment curieux.

Le froncement de ses sourcils ajouté à sa moue sceptique m'obligea à rigoler, c'est vrai que j'aurais été tout à fait capable de saboter exprès son cours.

- Désolée Emmett mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas prévu de m'attaquer à Lauren et encore de m'évanouir par contre je te promet que la prochaine fois, je ferais quelque chose de mieux pour ton cours. Dis-je en souriant devant sa mine déconfite.

- Allé, fais pas la tête Nours. Rigola Rose. Et oui pour ton information, je connais ton surnom ainsi que pleins d'autres choses. Déclara-t-elle avec un air très suggestif. Tout le monde en bas maintenant, Bella tu viens diner avec nous?

- Oui, j'arrive, installez vous. Je vais essayé d'arranger ma tête parce que si elle ressemble à celle d'Alice, je dois vraiment être traumatisante.

- MINCE, J'AVAIS OUBLIE. Hurla-t-elle en courant vers la salle de bain.

Je souriais encore alors que les autres descendaient dans la cuisine, j'enfilais vite fait un jogging et un débardeur bleu puis j'allais voir si Alice avait enfin fini avec la salle de bain. Elle m'attendait devant celle-ci, elle affichait un air sérieux mais elle avait quand même meilleure mine.

- Bella. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. _Au moins tout le monde connais mon prénom maintenant, pensais-je._ Tu nous as fait tellement peur par contre j'aurais aimé que tu mettes Lauren KO, ca me démange depuis pas mal d'année. Alors murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, si tu nous fais plus de coup comme ça, je t'aiderais à l'achever, ca te va? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur Alice, je serais ravie de me battre à tes côtés. Répondis-je très sérieusement.

Elle m'embrassa et sautilla jusqu'à l'escalier. Je venais de découvrir où était passé ma capacité à marcher droit, elle m'avait tout volé à la naissance et c'était pour ça qu'elle frôlait presque les marches sans tomber. Je me rappelais pourquoi je me trouvais là alors je me planta devant le miroir, j'étais affreuse, trop pale, les traits trop tirés d'avoir peu dormis, et le coup du mascara qui coule, c'était vraiment pas du meilleur effet. Je me passais un coup de démaquillant et je me tournais pour rejoindre les autres mais je tombais face à face avec Edward. Il semblait toujours torturé même si un faible sourire en coin venait égayer un peu son magnifique visage.

- Avant tout ne dis pas mon prénom, je l'ai assez entendu pour au moins une semaine. Dis-je avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Dans ce cas, tu veux que je t'appelle comment? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, Déesse intemporelle de la beauté et …

- …de la modestie aussi. M'interrompit-il, content de lui.

- Oui entre autre. Dis je en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais tu semblais tellement malheureuse tout à l'heure, tu pleurais, tu criais. Rosalie essayais de te calmer mais tu t'agitais de plus en plus, tu nous as fait peur. Je veux juste te dire que quoiqu'il se passe avec Emmett et Alice, nous serons là tous les trois. Tu aurais du le voir faire la cuisine pour se calmer après être arrivé ici, c'était la première fois que je le voyais faire ça. Et Alice qui s'accrochait inconsciemment à Jasper durant le voyage. Souffla-t-il rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

Je le reteins par le bras et je me glissais contre lui, il paraissait surpris par mon geste mais il ne s'éloigna pas et j'en étais heureuse.

- Je comprends et je suis désolée. J'aurais peut être du vous prévenir qu'être ami avec moi comportait des risques. Il m'arrive de craquer et je pense que cette fois-ci est arrivé parce que j'ai changé d'environnement et je ne suis pas encore habitué. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je te promet de faire attention et de prévenir les prochaines fois.

- Fais attention à toi, ma belle. Murmura-t-il doucement dans mes cheveux.

Puis il me prit la main et me guida jusqu'à la salle à manger, une partie de mon cerveau devait être encore à l'étage car je ne percuta pas tout de suite que quelqu'un me parlait. Edward rigola discrètement mais l'œil acéré de Rosalie le fixa cherchant à comprendre un message codé. _Elle est complètement parano, pensais-je._

Je regardais tout le monde installé autour de la grande table ronde, je n'avais jamais été autant entouré et surtout aussi bien entouré. Rosalie était assise à la gauche de Jasper qui avait Alice à sa droite, celle-ci avait Emmett à côté d'elle et enfin Edward qui était ainsi assis à ma gauche. Cette journée m'avait émue plus que de raison et pourtant je sentais encore les larmes affluaient, je tentais vainement de les refouler, je réussis à me reprendre avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Je voulais profiter de ce premier diner tous ensemble et surtout je ne voulais causer de soucis à mes amis qui faisaient tellement pour moi.

- Alors, Rosalie, je ne pense pas que Bella a eu le temps de te parler de notre projet de ce week-end? Demanda-t-elle mais sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre elle enchaina. En tout cas, tout le monde est d'accord, donc tu dois venir et puis tout est organisé et tu ne laisserais pas Bella toute seule quand même.

- Alice, je ne sais pas qu'elle est ton problème? Mais comment veux tu que je te donne une réponse si je ne sais pas même pas qu'elle est la question? Et puis je suis sur que Bella arrive très à se débrouiller toute seule. Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une enfant de cinq ans.

- Alice a oublié de te dire que nous étions forcés de participer mais si tu ne veux pas subir d'atroce souffrance, tu devrais accepter sans poser de question. Déclara Edward en faisant mine de trembler de peur.

Alice lui tira puérilement la langue, pourtant je pouvais voir ses yeux briller d'excitation à la perspective de ce week-end.

- En fait Alice nous invite ou plutôt nous ordonne de venir passer deux jours chez eux. Le programme sera très serré alors essayage et défilé des créations de Mademoiselle la styliste puis c'est au tour des garçons de se prêter au jeu enfin le soir repos, j'espère et le lendemain, journée shopping. Expliquais-je à Rose parce que personne ne voulait entendre le prochain monologue d'Alice.

- Bien sur que je serais là, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. S'enthousiasma-t-elle. En plus j'ai vu des nouvelles bottes dans une vitrine du centre et je meurs d'envie de les essayer alors je dis oui à un week-end de fringues, de photos et de jeux. Il y aura des jeux, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Alice.

- Tu poses une question très pertinente…

Je ne pus me retenir de rire ainsi que les garçons, elle venait de s'adresser à Rose sur un ton très professoral et celle-ci aussi excitée qu'Alice, n'avait rien remarqué. Alice nous regarda méchamment à tour de rôle et continua son exposé sur la liste de jeux qu'elle était en train de préparer pour le samedi soir. J'en avais déjà des frissons d'appréhension, je pouvais gérer les deux filles séparément mais là, elles étaient en train de former un duo de choc et nous étions en train de nous faire écraser comme des mouches, les garçons et moi.

Nous étions en train de débarrasser, certains aidaient à ranger la table, d'autres mettaient dans la machine à laver la vaisselle. Rose et Alice bavardaient tout en s'activement, les voir ensemble me faisait plaisir et le fait qu'elles s'entendent si bien était tout simplement génial. Les garçons s'envoyaient des vannes minables autour de la vaisselle et à mon avis, c'était à celui qui paraitrait le plus bête.

Jasper me jetait des coups d'œil fréquents depuis que j'étais entrée dans le salon et il était temps qu'on discute tous les deux. Je laissais tomber le torchon que j'avais dans les mains et je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour m'asseoir sur les marches dehors. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid mais heureusement je ne comptais pas rester longtemps. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et il s'installa à côté de moi, il voulait que je parle la première mais je ne savais pas par où commencer.

- Je ne vais plus m'écrouler mais je comprends pourquoi tu as envie de me garder à l'œil. Dis-je en regardant devant moi. Je suis désolée…

- Arrêtes. M'interrompit-il fermement et en me prenant le menton pour que je le regarde. Notre soucis avec Rose, c'est que tu ne nous parles pas, jamais, on se connait depuis cinq ans, on sait que c'était difficile avec ta famille, on y a assisté. Pourtant tu ne nous as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé, ce qui te fait faire des cauchemars et qui est ce James sur lequel tu hurles. Dit-il en m'obligeant à le confronter.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler, c'est tout. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'entendais faire des cauchemars?

- Quand tu venais à la maison, la première fois, Rose est rentrée dans ta chambre et elle a essayé de te calmer mais tu étais tellement secouée que rien ne pouvais y faire, donc on est resté là à veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes. On pensait que le lendemain, tu nous parlerais mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors on s'est dit qu'avec du temps, tu nous raconterais mais rien. Chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas. C'est juste avant de vous rencontrer, j'ai passé tellement de temps à taire mes sentiments, à me cacher que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire et comment je dois le faire. Dis-je ne m'appuyant contre son épaule. Je vous raconterais un jour mais pour l'instant je veux juste profiter tout ça, de tout ce que vous m'apportez et je verrais dans l'avenir, je te promet juste que je vous le raconterai prochainement. Soufflais-je en entremêlant nos doigts.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, on va retourner à l'intérieur avant d'attraper une pneumonie. Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je souris face à cette marque d'affection, il avait toujours su me rassurer et ce soir encore, il me montrait à sa manière qu'il était là pour moi. Il fallait que je trouve une manière de le remercier ainsi que tous les autres car ils étaient formidables et si il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas dans ma vie, ce sont mes amis.

A notre retour, on trouva Alice et Rose sur le canapé, toujours en pleine conversation alors qu' Emmett et Edward se disputaient sur le film qu'on devait voir. J'allais m'installer avec les filles sur le canapé, elles me firent une place entre elles alors que Jasper se plaçait sur le fauteuil à gauche du canapé.

- Bon alors les garçons, on a le choix entre quoi et quoi pour le film? Demandais-je voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

- Emmett voudrait voir Saw et je propose Terminator. Dit Edward se bouchant les oreilles.

Tout le monde l'imita rapidement et on entendit les cris étouffés de protestation des filles face aux choix « scandaleux » des films selon leur terme. _Vraiment hystérique ces deux là. Pensais-je._

- Alors pour concilier tout le monde, je propose Iron Man, pour les filles il y aura le beau Robert Downey Jr avec de l'action pour celles qui aiment et pour les garçons, il y aura de l'action et la magnifique Gwyneth Paltrow. Déclarais-je. Et puis il faudrait se décider parce que après vous allez rentrer donc ce n'est pas le moment de prendre son temps.

J'avais du parler avec un peu plus de conviction que d'habitude, car personne ne protesta et Emmett se proposa même de mettre le DVD. Chacun s'installa de manière confortable, c'est ainsi que Jasper et Emmett s'installèrent sur les deux fauteuils alors qu'Edward qui avait perdu à « pierre feuille ciseaux », s'installait par terre devant le canapé. Nous étions avec les filles les mieux installés et le film démarra enfin nous obligeant à nous taire.

Une vingtaine de minutes venait de passer pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je voyais du coin de l'œil, Edward qui n'arrêtait pas bouger car il était mal installé.

- Edward? Chuchotais-je. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, tu vas avoir des courbatures horribles demain si tu restes sur ce plancher. Dis-je alors qu'il me fixait.

Alice s'était mise de l'autre côté près de Rose pour nous faire un peu plus de place selon elle ainsi Edward s'installa entre l'accoudoir et moi. Je pensais que le canapé l'aiderait à moins bouger et à être plus détendu, pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de changer de place, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger ses jambes ou de passer l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'est vraiment horripilant surtout lorsqu'on veut suivre un film alors j'ai trouvé un moyen de le calmer même si ma retenue allait en prendre un coup.

J'attrapais son bras et je le passais par-dessus mes épaules ensuite j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule et je mettais ma main gauche pour être mieux installé près de ma tête au niveau de son cœur. Mon action eut l'effet escomptée, il s'arrêta net de bouger et peut être même de respirer mais en tout cas le film se termina plus calmement.

Il était 23h lorsque le générique défila, je me détachais à regret d'Edward, j'avais appris à apprécier cet oreiller à ressort, Emmett et Jasper s'étirèrent alors que Rose tentait de réveiller Alice. Celle-ci de réveilla enfin lorsqu'Emmett la menaça avec des chatouilles, elle bougonna cinq minutes car elle ne voulait pas partir mais je lui rappelais qu'elle avait notre week-end à organiser. Son sourire était revenu en trois secondes et c'est rapidement qu'elle nous embrassa avant de se diriger vers la porte, Emmett et Edward suivirent le mouvement. Emmett m'empoigna dans une étreinte musclée et Edward me souffla un « bonne nuit » avant de les rejoindre dans sa voiture.

Je retournais à l'intérieur avec Rosalie et Jasper, celui-ci nous souhaita rapidement bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre alors que Rose me fixait en souriant.

- Rose, arrête de te monter la tête, il n'y a rien donc ne commence pas et ne vas surtout pas raconter tes intuitions de bonne femme à Alice sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas. Menaçais-je alors que celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Elle me souffla un bonne nuit sournois en haussant les sourcils suggestivement et sans rien ajouter, nous sommes allées nous coucher. Cette nuit là fut sans rêve ni cauchemar et c'était bien la première fois depuis 12 ans.

* * *

**Alors bon ou mauvais chap?**

**Donnez moi vos avis. Et profitez bien du nouvel an.  
**


End file.
